ICY TEARDROPS
by Take-me-away-to-paradise
Summary: Kish and Ichigo are left alone to die in a snowy wasteland. One's badly wounded; and the other, Ichigo, is NAKED! But Kish doesn’t seem to care? Rated M. I’m really bad at summaries. NOTE: This is set right after the last battle with Deep Blue


**ICY TEARDROPS**

By:

_Take-me-away-to-paradise_

_**Rating and Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or whatever or want to call it. _

_This is rated R for upcoming mature erotica, do not read this if you find that kind of thing offensive._

_NOTE:_

_Thoughts are in Italic_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Our First

The first time Kish awoke, he thought heaven must be a cold and dismal place.

He fell back to sleep again.

The second time he awoke, however, he saw a completely nude Ichigo bent over, and crying for him.

He then thought heaven must not be such a bad place.

He smiled and, even though it hurt, cocked his head to one side.

"Wow Hun. Heaven is fierce but sweet… Now that I think about it, it is just my style."

-

Ichigo gasped at his words. It had not been longer than two minutes and he was already cracking jokes.

"Dumb baka!" she screamed at him.

She could not hold back the warm tears that now dampened her smooth cheeks.

Tears fell on the Kish's forehead, as he watched her cry.

"This is not heaven idiot!" Ichigo screamed.

She looked away in disgust and felt her body shudder with chills.

"…Please, do not tell me you do not remember."

They were both good as dead. She was naked, Kish was wounded badly…how this could have happened, Ichigo hated to admit.

They were trapped. She and Kish, god knows where, and if what Deep Blue had said before was true, they were never coming out alive.

"This land is a never-ending, and snowing, death trap. If this were heaven Kish, do you think I would cry about it?" she asked.

Kish gulped down the hard truth.

The truth was, he had no memories Ichigo claimed. He had died, and that should have been the end of the story for him.

And the truth was, he had a good idea on exactly where they were, and he did not have the slightest idea on how to tell Ichigo.

"Kitten, can you help me get up?" he asked, his words sounded slurred to his ears, but they seemed perfectly natural for Ichigo.

-

She seemed hesitant to have her arm leave her bare chest. She could not help but feel embarrassed.

This should've proven to her that Deep blue was also a pervert. To make her stranded in the middle of nowhere with not so much as a pair of socks on...

She growled softly, but finally, Ichigo let her arm fall and gave Kish a hand up.

Once Kish was on his feet, she took her hand away, and as odd as it seemed, she delayed her arm from covering her chest quickly.

She thought Kish would have taken the opportunity to look at her chest, but she was truly surprised when he did not, and only chose to browse the scenery.

She almost gripped. But, what was there to complain about. She did not like Kish anyway. He was a jerk, what did it matter. Covering her chest once again, she turned her nose up to him.

-

"Ichigo, I'm very relieved," Kish started, he looked back at Ichigo.

"Relieved at what?" she snapped.

She was unable to justify why she was so angry that this pervert had not laid eyes on her breasts.

-

Kish stared at her strangely.

She seemed very angry, but from what he gathered, there was no apparent reason for this. Their biggest worry was gone, and she should not be angry.

Than he realized, she did not know the despair or anguish that his land was. Therefore, she did not know what there was to be relieved about.

"Kitten, we are not on my home planet. There is still hope."

Ichigo jumped and did not let an ounce of rejoice escape her next question.

"Then we can escape?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

She wanted to go home; she wanted to see her mew mew friends and help get earth back. They needed her, and she needed them…Plus, she was still pissed at Kish and wanted to get away from him as fast as possible.

Kish shook his head sadly.

Her hope of escape shattered.

"I still have no idea where we are, I don't think we should try to escape yet. It's best we think on surviving first." He reasoned.

"So…We can't go back?" she asked.

Kish shook his head again.

"No!" wailed Ichigo.

She hated it here; it was cold, and horrible. Plus, she was naked with a Kish, who was suddenly not acting like a pervert...Not that she cared, or anything…

She wanted this to all be a bad dream, and she wanted to wake up strait away.

Kish sighed, and as if reading her first thought said,

"It's not that bad Ichigo; at least I know a few things about surviving in this climate."

He took the chance to look at Ichigo for the first time. She was looking away and crying.

It pained him slightly to see her cry, though it also sent chills of excitement down his spine. Ichigo looked fantastic when she was crying… But seeing her naked was better than he could have ever imagined. She covered most of her private parts, which was a disappointment… Though, as he thought about it in another way, it was cute when she did that to.

If only I could get a moan out of her, then it would truly be like a dream.

He sighed at that thought, before looking down at his own self.

He looked horrible.

Wet, fresh blood, soaked through his only shirt and it was dripping down to the calf of his legs now.

Soon it would reach the snow.

And soon, if he did not get warm and dry, he was going to catch hypothermia, and probably die.

Ichigo may be the same.

-

This sent him back into reality. He did not want to see Ichigo die like this.

"Ichigo you need to stop crying, we need to build a shelter. Tare off some of those pine branches over there; I'm going to start digging. C'mon. "

Ichigo's mouth fell open in shock. Did he seriously think they could survive?

"Y-yes." She replied shakily.

He was right, even if they had no hope, they would not go down without a fight.

She looked at him with determination.

Kish smiled slightly before bending over and scooping the snow into his hands.

This was going to be long tedious work, but at least this would keep them moving and keep them warmer.

-

Hi everyone! I know I should be updating my old stories, but this story has been sitting around on my computer, unpublished, for months on end and I couldn't just let it sit there any more. Anyway, I want your opinion- Was it crap on a stick, or what?

**Please review!** (so you can tell me)


End file.
